The present invention relates to a novel towing dolly cradle assembly useful in the recovery of disabled vehicles by a tow vehicle.
Preferably, the towing dolly cradle assembly comprises a pair of towing dolly assemblies interconnected by a pair of interposed dolly axle assemblies into a rectangular frame having two dolly wheel assemblies mounted outboard on each towing dolly assembly from the inboard attached dolly axle assemblies. Generally, the two towing dolly assemblies are used to raise the inboard attached two dolly axle assemblies from near or at the plane of the ground surface beneath the towing dolly cradle assembly to a raised position (a higher plane) along with an end of a disabled vehicle located above the dolly axle assemblies. When used for raising the end of a disabled vehicle, the dolly axle assemblies are placed to closely bracket from below, from in front, and from behind a pair of coaxial wheels at one end of the disabled vehicle with the dolly axle assemblies generally aligned across the longitudinal axis of the vehicle and making contact with portions of the forward and rearward, lower surfaces of the pair of coaxial wheels of the disabled vehicle embraced from below by the dolly axle assemblies.
The towing dolly cradle assembly is designed to permit the raising of one end of a disabled vehicle and to transport the raised vehicle in-line behind a tow vehicle to a place of safe haven for placement on a vehicle carrier, to a place for repair, or to a vehicle storage location.